dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Slater
| died= | hometown= Sutton Coldfield, England | partner= 17: Bill Engvall (4th) 18: Billy Dee Williams (10th) 19: Michael Waltrip (7th) 20: Redfoo (12th) 21: Hayes Grier (7th) 23: Rick Perry (12th) 24: Rashad Jennings (1st) }} Emma Louise Slater is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Originally from Tamworth, a medieval town in the center of England, Emma Slater began dancing at the age of five. By 10, she had been introduced to Latin and ballroom dance and started to compete shortly thereafter. Now, with an impressive list of professional credits, she is a professional dancer on ABC’s smash competition series ”Dancing with the Stars.” Early in her career, Slater was featured in George Michael’s music video for “Round Here,” as well as popular fitness program ”Latinasize with Lilia.” In 2005, at just 16 years old, she toured the United Kingdom (including London’s West End), the United Arab Emirates and South Africa with the renowned production ”Simply Ballroom.” Later that year, she and her partner won the 2005 British Under 21 Latin American Championship in Blackpool, England. Now representing England at all levels and ranked in the world’s Top 20, Slater followed this success by winning the 2006 United Kingdom Under 21 Latin American Championships in Bournemouth, England, and by appearing on ”Strictly Come Dancing: South Africa.” In 2007, Slater was featured in Universal Pictures’ big screen adaptation of the hit stage musical “Mamma Mia!,” directed by Phyllida Lloyd and starring Meryl Streep, Pierce Brosnan and Colin Firth. She can also be heard on the film’s Grammy-winning soundtrack. Slater joined the cast of ”Dirty Dancing” at the Aldwych Theatre in London’s West End, directed by James Powell. Not only was she a featured Latin dancer, she understudied and performed the principal role of Lisa “Baby” Houseman. Slater continued her stay in London’s West End with the shows ”Cheek to Cheek” at The Coliseum and ”Latin Fever” at The Peacock Theatre. In 2009, she joined ”Burn the Floor” for its tour of China and soon after starred in the show’s Broadway incarnation at the Long Acre Theatre. Next, Slater appeared on ITV1’s “Popstars to Operastars” multiple times, becoming the program’s ballroom advisor before touring the world with ”Burn the Floor” (including stops in Australia, Japan, South Korea, Canada, New Zealand, the United States of America, Belgium and Holland). Dancing with the Stars 17 Emma was partnered with Bill Engvall. Placed 4th. Scores *Former professional dancer and two-time champion, Julianne Hough became Goodman's replacement as judge for that week, due to his commitments with the British version of the show, Strictly Come Dancing. *For week 8 singer Cher was the guest judge for Len. *For week 10 former pro Maksim Chmerkovskiy was a guest judge. Dancing with the Stars 18 Emma was partnered with Billy Dee Williams. Placed 10th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 19 Emma was partnered with Michael Waltrip. Placed 7th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Waltrip performed with Witney Carson instead of Slater. Slater performed with Tommy Chong. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Emma was partnered with Redfoo. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Emma was partnered with Hayes Grier. Placed 7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Grier performed with Allison Holker instead of Slater. Slater performed with Alek Skarlatos. 3 Score by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Dancing with the Stars 23 Emma was partnered with Rick Perry. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 24 Emma was partnered with Rashad Jennings. Placed 1st. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Nick Carter. 2 Score given by guest judge Mandy Moore. Trivia *Emma was a member of the Troupe for season 14, season 15, and season 16. *At age 15, she appeared in the music video for George Michael's "Round Here". *In 2008, Emma had a small role in the Universal Pictures movie Mamma Mia! and sang backup on the film's soundtrack. *She dated fellow Dancing with the Stars professional Sasha Farber from 2011 to 2014. **As of December 2015, they are back together. **They got engaged on October 4, 2016, when Sasha proposed during a live show on season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Gallery Bill_&_Emma_S17.jpg Emma_Slater_S17.jpg Billy_&_Emma_S18.jpg Emma_Slater_S18.jpg Michael_&_Emma_S19.jpg Michael-Emma-Promo19-1.jpg Emma_Slater_19.jpg Emma_Redfoo.jpg Emma_Slater_20.jpg Lindsay-Arnold-Wedding-4.jpg Lindsay-Arnold-Wedding-5.jpg Lindsay-Arnold-Wedding-6.jpg Lindsay-Arnold-Wedding-7.jpg Hayes-Emma-Promo21.jpg Hayes-Emma-2.jpg Emma_Slater_21.jpg Witney-Carson-Wedding-6.jpg Witney-Carson-Wedding-7.jpg Rick-Emma-Promo23.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_1.jpg Emma-Promo23.jpg 23-Emma-Promo.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Emma_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 6.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 7.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_6.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_4.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Emma_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_6.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_1.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_2.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_3.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_4.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_5.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_6.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_7.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_8.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_9.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 1.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 4.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Finale.jpg Rashad-Emma-Promo24.jpg Emma-Promo24.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_9.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_10.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Week_1_ChaCha_11.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_1.1.jpg Rashad,_Emma,_Simone_and_Sasha_S24_Week_1.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 3.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 4.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 5.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 6.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 7.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 8.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 2 2.jpg Emma S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3_Samba_1.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3_Samba_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3_Samba_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3_Samba_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3_Samba_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3_Samba_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_1.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_7.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_8.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_9.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_10.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_11.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_12.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_13.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_14.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4_Contemporary_15.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_4.jpg Emma_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 17.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 20.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 1.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 3.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 4.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 5.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 6.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 7.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 8.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 9.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 5 Foxtrot 11.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 6.jpg Emma S24 Week 5.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_7.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_8.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_9.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_10.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_11.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_12.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.6.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.7.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.8.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6.jpg Emma_S24_Week_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_1.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_7.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_8.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_9.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_10.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_11.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7_Paso_12.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Danceoff_1.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Danceoff_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Danceoff_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Danceoff_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Danceoff_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_Danceoff_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_7.jpg Emma_S24_Week_7.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 8 3.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 8 7.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 8 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 8 12.jpg All Couples S24 Week 8.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 1.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 3.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 4.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 5.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 6.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 7.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8 Jive 8.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 1.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 2.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 3.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 4.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 5.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 6.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 7.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 11.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 12.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 13.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 14.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 15.jpg Rashad Emma and Witney S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango Trio 16.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 3.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 4.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 5.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 7.jpg Emma S24 Week 8 1.jpg Emma S24 Week 8 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 8.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 1.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 1.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 3.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 4.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 5.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 6.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 7.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 8.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 9.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 10.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Rumba 11.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 3.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 4.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 5.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 6.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 7.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 8.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 9.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 Quickstep 10.jpg S24 Week 9 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 9 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 9 Elimination 3.jpg Simone and Sasha S24 Week 9 Elimination 1.jpg Simone and Sasha S24 Week 9 Elimination 2.jpg Emma S24 Week 9 1.jpg Emma S24 Week 9 2.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 3.jpg Rashad and Emma S24 Week 9 4.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals